Naruto and Iga Ninja
by Malzek
Summary: Doing the Third Shinobi War the Whirlpool village was destroyed. But what happens when their allies survivor finding Naruto and training him in the old shinobi arts. Naruto with his new family will so the world why the night is to be feared. I suck at summaries. This is my first fanfiction welcome any help/advice.
1. Chapter 1 A Change in Order

Prolog

The Village Hidden in the Leaves has stood as the strongest Shinobi nation since the Third Great Ninja War. Konoha also held the strongest of the tail beast the Kyubi. Nine years ago the Kyubi no Yoko or Nine-Tails Demon Fox has manage to break out of the seal that has once kept him bound. The village defender was been slaughter and as well as the civilian population. Half the village has already been destroy. The 4th Hokage Minato Nimikaze arrives to lure the Nine Tails away from the village. Realizing that he couldn't kill the kyubi an been made of pure charka, he would have to seal it. The 4th used their son much to the protest of his wife Kushina Uzumki who didn't want their son to go through that life but there wasn't another option. The 4th prepared the ritual to seal the Kyubi inside their newly born son Naruto and Kybui determine to stop them thruster his claw forward. Minato and Kushina jumped in front of the claw peiceing there stomachs stopping it from striking their son. Minato complete the seal watching as a bright light consumed the area. With their last bit of strength the two new parents said their good bye's before dropping dead.

The previous Hokage the 3rd Hiruzen Sarutobi arrived and look with a sad expression as the 4th and his wife lay dead in each other embrace. Sarutobi walks over to alter and smiles as he looks at the young Naruto. The young baby had sun kiss yellow hair and light blue eyes, Sarutobi pick the boy up. Anbu soon arrived on scene to secure the bodies of the 4th and his wife. The 3rd had no choice but to resume his role as Hokage until another could be groom to take his place. Sarutobi decided it would be best to have Naruto placed in a orhanged and his parent lineage kept secret. Naruto status as the Jinchūriki of the Kyubi no Yoko be placed with the village highest rank a double SS Class secret.

Chapter 1 A Change is on order

October 10, Naruto learned to hate this day with every fiber of his been. Unlike most children who celebrate their birthday with friends and family Naurto spent his alone being chased by anger villagers. This day was also the celebration of the defeat of the Kyubi no Yoko, who the 4th manage to defeat. Naruto has always seen the 4th as a role model and wanted to suppose him. The villagers turned a day of celebration and turned it to a day of terror. The yearly fox hunt is what they called it. When the sun fall's over the normal peaceful village the fox hunt began. Naruto could be since making his way to the forest where he was going to wait out the night. Luck was not on his side sadly as a drunken villager spotted him yelling the "demon brat is over here" and if one que the mob started gathering. Naruto took off in a dead sprint one thing he built up from all the fox haunt is speed. As he was running he turned the corner only to be meant by a fist to the face. A shinobi of the village had been waiting for him to get here. The villager caught up to Naruto as he held his face and processed to beat him. The Leaf Shinobi patiently waited for the civilians to finish there fun before having there. Once the civilians where done the Shinobi took their turn trying out there new kuni, shurikens, and swords on the now mangle body. Naruto once bright orange jumpsuit laid in ruin been turn to shreds while he lay in a pool of his own blood. The villagers cheered yelling that the 4th had been avenged and the demon brat is died.

The anbu seeing that Naruto had have enough jumped down from the roof they been watching the events unfold. Those that still wanted to beat the boy was disperse by the anbu and look at the mangle body of one Naurto Uzumaki. One of the anbu knelt down to check if the boy still drew breath and he died. Naruto without a doubt had multi bones broken as he was place in the hospital. The 3rd was informed of another fox haunt that had occurred and place Naruto in the hospital yet again. The Hokage was seen sprinting down the road leaking mass amount killer intent. Naruto awoke to the strong smell of anti-bacteria which made him groan. "Well looks like I'm back in the hospital meaning Jiji probably on his way". The string from the lights made Naruto blink as he tried to adjust to the lights. Sitting up so he could see out the window even through it was dark. It was relaxing to stare into the night where nothing could hurt you. Naruto thought about what could be the reason for the villager to hate him so. The only thing he did that came to mind was the pranks he pulled. Still that couldn't be it, pulling those pranks still didn't warrant that kind of responds. Naruto was shanking from his thoughts by the sounds of the Hokage calling him. Once the Hokage reach the room he was surprise that Naruto didn't turn to face him.

"Hello Jiji what took you so long?" Are you here to check to see what the villagers had done to me or are you actually going to tell me way I'm hated so much. As you can see I'm healed so can I leave this place?

Sarutobi was surprise why Naruto would talk to him like that. How Naruto said that is not what bother him it was the fact he spoke without a hint of emotion. Im sorry Naruto but your going to have to stay the night. That prompted Naruto to look at the Hokage with rage filled eyes. "Why in the hell do I have to stay?" Even due to the outburst Sarutobi remained impassive just listen. Naruto, Sarutobi said they just want to check to make sure you're alright. "You mean so the doctor could have another chance at killing me". The old Hokage pulled a chair up next to Naruto's bed. "Naruto, not everyone trying to bring you harm upon you. Naruto stared at the Horkage before telling he spent the last four years eating out of the trash and sleeping on the streets. The 3rd was shock by this he had no idea that Naruto been through out of the orphaned. Sarutobi was furious that the boy he treated like family has been living on the streets for four years. Naruto went back to staring out the window as the 3rd stayed he'll be staying in an apartment for now. Naruto shake his head no saying "you just make me an easier target to get to". Sarutobi signed stating you're not going to let me help you are you? Before simply getting out of his chair leave taking one last look at Naruto.

Naruto stayed up that entire night making sure a nurse didn't try to poison him while he slept. As soon as morning hit Naruto got up wearing the same clothes he had on last night. Naruto throw he jacket away wearing just his ripped up shirt and pants. He strolled down the streets getting glares from everyone but not paying attention to them anymore. He was determine not to play there games anymore. He walks to one of the alleyways that he hides food in and smiled seeing that it hadn't been found. He kick the trash can over picking up the bag of apples underneath. Walking back out the alley getting ready to take a bite out of the apple a fat villager slapped it out his hand. Naruto look and fat villager with a bored look before reaching to pick up the apple only to dodge a kick by the man. Before it could escalate anymore an anbu with a crow mask jump down and told the fat man to back off or deal with him. The fat civilian glared at Naruto once more before walk off muttering "damn demon brat lover". The anbu release some killer intent making the other villager go back to back to doing. When the anbu turned around he notices that Naruto was no longer there. The anbu signed,"so Hokage-sama was right".


	2. Chapter 2 The Moon and the Shadow

Chapter 2 The Moon and the Shadow

Naruto was booking it down the road, wanting to get far away from the anbu. The anbu ninja are the elite of the village they served as the Hokage eyes and ears of the village. Naruto ducked into another ally lying against the brick wall catching his breath. Naruto closed his eyes knowing that he couldn't actually out run one of the anbu but he knew this village likes the back of his hand from all the beating he taking. His eye shoots open cursing, remembering in his hash to get away from the anbu, he forgot his apples. Signing in frustration he made his way to the only restaurant that didn't over charge him Ichirakui Ramen Stand. Sticking to the shadows of the alley ways Naruto look to see Ayame bent over the stand resting her head on her hand. Whistling to get her attention she looked around before narrowing her eyes seeing a figure stepping out of the alley. Ayame smiled yelling for Naruto to hurry over causing the blond quicken his pace so they could talk. The smile that adorns Ayame face turned to a frown noticing Naruto torn up clothing. His trade mark orange jacket was missing and his shirt and black pants were slice to pierces. Naruto was basic walking around in rugs.

What caught the young chief attention the most was the look of lifelessness in Naruto eyes. See was use to seeing him running around being loud always smiling. "Naruto what happen to you?" the said boy look out causing her to flinch before simply saying in a monotone voice fox hunt! Her I twitch as see couldn't believe that the villager could be so stupid as to think he was a demon. Naruto was caught by surprise when Ayame yank him over the corner before giving him a hug. He blinks a couple of times before returning the hug and burying his face in her stomach. Naruto back away from her to smile and see just how he gotten in taller, seeing that he reach the top of her stomach. Ayame was the daughter of Teuehi the head chief and the best ramen maker in the entire world as far as Naruto was concern. Ayame was a civilian that stood 5'10 with chest nut brown eyes and hair. "So Naruto now that your smiling I guess your hunger huh", the blood pouted at that. Roughing Naruto head earning a playful glare from the boy he ran around the counter to get back up on the stool. "What will you be having today Naruto?" One bowl of Miso Ramen please writing down the order she went into the back to make the dishes for their number one customer. Naruto felt like he was forgetting something, then it dawn on him he hasn't seen Teuchi today. Ayame came back 15mins later with a large bowl of Miso Ramen placing it in front of Naruto. "Ayame where is your the old man?" she look before answering, "he is sick today, so he is resting at home.

Naruto nodded before devouring the bowl, causing Ayame to chuckle at the scene. Naruto is like a bottomless pit when it comes to ramen. Reaching for his money to pay for the meal Ayame put her hand on his shoulder smiling shaking her head slightly. Naurto looked at her hurt because he wanted to pay for his meal. Ayame smiled before saying "we're going to buy clothes." A look of dread appeared Naruto face as he turned to leave only to be snatch up by Ayame. She carried him into one of the nearby stores getting stares by the villager as they watch a struggling Naruto attempts at freedom. "Ok you can pick out any clothes you want that not orange," but Ayame that is my favorite color." The smile on her face darkens as an oni mask appears behind her. The other villagers moved away not wanting to anger the chief. Naruto sweated a little bit quickly turning around looking for clothes. Naruto was surprise the store owner hasn't tried to throw him out but seeing that Ayame was glaring at the owner with a batcher knife in hand summed up why the man was so quick. Naruto pick up a pair of black anbu pants, and a grey mesh shirt trying it on before showing it to Ayame who gave an approving nod. The store client gave Naruto a glare about to overcharge him before notice the oni mask approving behind Ayame. Walking out in the new clothes the Ayame "ask so how does it feel to have new clothes?' "Well Ayame-chan it feels different. I had just gotten use to wearing the orange jump suit so it feels weird not having it anymore.

A smile dawn her face noticing that was the first real hint of emotion he has shown today. Naruto moved in front of Ayame causing her to bump into Naruto. Ayame was moved from her thoughts trying to think of a way of trying to teach Naruto how to cook. Naruto took a step back to look at her saying "I'm going to help you in the restaurant today". The villagers just look oddly at the two before a glare from Ayame made them look away. Arriving back at the ramen stand the two washed their hands before putting on the apron. Ayame spend the rest of the day teaching Naruto different recipes. Her goal was to make him stop eating ramen all the time so he starts eating healthier.

When night fall over Konoha the once busy street as the villagers went in doors. The only people seen out were ninja running on roof tops, to do missions. Ayame gave Naruto one last hug as he started making his way to the forest. Naruto made his way down the streets glancing over his shoulder every once in a while. The full moon like a bright beacon of the peaceful village put this only made Naruto put up his pace. Passing by one of the villages many bars, Naruto took notices that some men were stumbling out of it. Moving it to the shadows hoping to avoid being seen but fate was not on his side. The glow from the moon, lights up the area where Naruto was hidden. One of the drunks hit his buddies asking him isn't that the demon brat. That all Naruto need to hear as he took of down the road. The men stumble but turns out one of them was an off duty shinobi of the village. Even with his vision impaired he started hauling kunai and shurkin at the boy. One manages to strike his shoulder causing Naruto to stumbling a bit before tearing the weapon out of his arm. Naruto only had one thing on his mind and that was making it to the forest where he knew they would not follow. Ducking and diving over objects he ran through the streets trying to avoid becoming a human pin cushion. The gash on his shoulder had been leaking marking the ground. Naruto was thanking Kami that the shinobi was drunk because he had no doubt he would have been caught by now. One more block and he would be home free, digging deep he sprinted but a kunai sailed striking him in his right hamstring causing him to hit the ground. Yanking the ninja tool out his leg he and hurls it back making the shinobi dodge the weapon. Naruto shambles back to his feet, letting his adrenaline carry him fighting to maintain his balance. Rounding the corner Naruto could see the forest and dove into the whole in the fence.

The shinobi chasing him immediately stopped not wanting to follow the demon any longer. His buddies catch up a few minutes later wheezing wondering why he stopped. The shinobi turned saying he wasn't going into the Forest of Death the animals in there will be the boys end. They all grin at that before one of them up chucked making the other men groan. Naruto was still sprinting before his body finally collapsed. Panting while lying in a pool of his own blood and sweat, Naruto pulled himself to a nearby tree. The hard bark made him hiss from the cuts on his back. His vision becoming hazy as exhausting sent. Hearing brank snap, Naruto mange lifted his head enough to see two yellowish eyes looking at him. His vision already blurry he couldn't make out what it was. Closing his eyes he allowed the darkness to finally clam him.

The creature slowly made its way over to Naruto getting ready to bury it fang in him. Stopping because the seal on it foreleg was glowing bright white awhile a seal on Naruto forearm glowed red. Sliding up under the boy the animal put him on it back and made its way home. Arriving at a cave the animal laid Naruto on one of the nearby beds. Lifting it head to the sound of footsteps approaching the creature bowed it head. "Kikyo who's this?" ask the approaching girl who bright red eyes shown through the darkness. "Ms. Yukiko the boy is an Uzumaki" the girl merely nodded her head. Kikyo was a large black timber wolf who resided in the forest of Death. "Well Kikyo we just have to wait for him to wake up." Tilting her head slightly the Kikyo ask "shouldn't we heal his wounds Ms. Tukiko?" No that won't be needed he wounds all already healing on it on.


End file.
